Beautiful Disaster
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: -Liley- AU Lilly never was the one to get caught up in exciting, adventurous lifestyles. Until one day the unexpected happened. She gets threatened to death by a gang and finds the love of her life all in the same day. Collaboration with -DreamScheme-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: ****Hey guys this is my first collaboration and I'm glad I get to be doing it with .idiot-21. She was nice enough to let me write a story with her and I gladly accepted. I hope a lot of you guys enjoy this, and it'll be rated M in later chapters for sexual content.**

**A/N 2: Scheme is awesome, so of course I'll collaborate on a story. Especially with the great ideas she's got. Now keep reading and I'm sure you all will like it...

* * *

**

**Beautiful Disaster**

Lilly's POV-

As I sat at a table, during the lunch break at school, I could think of nothing else but what was going to happen after school got out for the day. All I could do was run. This trouble I managed to get myself into wasn't going to get any better. Then I heard a faint noise, saw the other students walking around, but I continued to stare off into space, way too entranced and in a world of my own. I was so fixed on thinking of how I could take another possible exit, or hide, or save myself in some way after school.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts from a loud bang on my table. It scared me to a slight jump in my seat. I looked up to see that a janitor had smacked the handle of his broom, on my table.

"Hey kid, you'd better hurry up and get to class, you're already 5 minutes late. Any longer and I might get blamed."

"Uh yeah, s-sorry sir. I was just tired." I told him nicely and then darted for my next class. I slipped in the back, but I was caught again.

"Truscott, nice to see you again. I believe that's the third time this week that you've been late to my class, now that deserves a detention. Today after school, for 1 hour in this room."

I sighed and walked up to the teacher for my detention slip. "Yes sir."

"Oh and don't worry, you won't be alone this time. Another girl in my morning class was late for school, so I'm sure you're looking forward to it." He said sarcastically and then started his math lecture as I sat down.

It suddenly hit me, I actually will be looking forward to it this time. This was the perfect time to not be able to leave the school and stall everything for an hour. This wasn't my intention of course, but it seemed to fall into place at the right timing. Hopefully an hour is long enough to make them impatient.

The rest of my classes flew by, and then before I knew it the bell rang for the end of school. I quickly ran to my locker, ignoring a few people along the way saying hi. Then I got my backpack ready with a few books and papers to take home and ran a few hallways to the other classroom for detention. Which for once in my life I was grateful for. I walked in the room and the teacher looked up at me, surprised to see I was on time.

"Ms. Truscott, right on time. Well this is Miley Stewart," He pointed at a girl with long, curly brown hair, sitting in the middle of the room. "And she will be in here for an hour as well. Now girls I have a teachers meeting right now, so do some homework and no talking for the next hour." He said and then closed the door.

"So you're Miley Stewart huh? I've heard of you." I said, as I took a seat in the desk next to her.

"Yeah I'm sure you have. Hey I'm not one to talk much, but I've gotta say that it's so funny how teachers tell kids not to talk and then leave them in the room alone. I mean do they honestly expect them to listen? We're teenagers after all." Miley said, with a slight laugh.

"I know right. I've always wondered why they keep saying that too. Anyway, I'm Lilly it's nice to meet you. And I've got a question for you, if you and your friends are so popular and try not to end up here, how come you did? He told me you were just late this morning, but isn't there some sort of story behind that?" I asked her, in a curious voice.

"Yeah that, well the hood of my car was flipping out on me. I wanted it to go up, but it went just to the windows, so I tried it the other way and it only went half way. Then I didn't even push a button and it went all the way back and now it's stuck there, completely down. There was no way I was gonna tell a teacher that, even though it's true, so I just told him I had no excuse and I ended up here." She sighed.

"That sounds oddly believable." I studied her for a few seconds, as she looked at the clock. "You know, you're different then I thought you'd be."

"Thanks...I think. I hope that's a good thing." Miley said, nervously.

"Oh yeah, yeah I meant different as in nicer than the other popular kids."

"Right, cause whenever anyone hears those words they think, snobby, stuck up, or air head and who knows what else. But I just try to block it out." Miley replied.

"That doesn't sound like much fun. Why did you become friends with them and more importantly, why are you still friends?" I wondered.

Miley's eyes suddenly darkened just a hint. "I uh...well it's sort of a long story." She said nervously, as she drummed her finger tips on her desk.

"We've got time." I pointed at the clock.

"Yeah I know, but uh maybe later. I just don't feel like talking about that much right now."

"Well ok that's fine; I don't want to make you." I said simply and she seemed to loosen up at that.

Suddenly following my sentence came a moment of silence. The dreaded moment of an uncomfortable silence, between two people who just met. I had always feared this moment would happen and here it was. I had to think of a new conversation starter quick. How about our interest or something. In the meantime it had already been a minute of silence while I was trying to think of what to do next.

"So what do you like to do?" We both said in unison and then laughed.

"Mimic people...no just kidding." Miley said with a chuckle. "Well in my spare time I like to play the guitar, how about you?"

"That's awesome, I like to play some sports, but mostly skateboarding is my favorite."

"Now that's really cool, I've always wondered how you get the skateboard to flip around." Miley said.

"Thanks, and I've always wondered how you can move your fingers on the guitar strings so fast."

We talked away the rest of the hour, simply about interests, school and our favorite hang outs. It was surprisingly fun to get to know each other. Before I knew it the hour was up.

"Crap its been an hour." I said to Miley, as I glanced at the clock. "Hurry, get a book out and open it." We both grabbed a book from our backpacks and opened it on our desk, just before the teacher walked in.

"Nice try, but I know you two have been talking. Although thanks for staying, you can go now."

After we were out of the room and in the hall, I spoke up. "Well that was actually fun, it's nice to get to know you Miley."

"Thanks, you too. I guess I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Yeah, see ya." I said, as Miley turned in another direction. Then I walked right up to the doors to exit the school. Before I walked out, I looked out the windows in the door. They were still there, waiting for me. I backed up a few steps and tried to think about what to do. "Shit."

"You ok?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around; Miley was standing right in front of me. "Oh hey, you're still here." I was happy now.

"Yeah, my locker is just right there, I just had to pick up a few things. But now I'm gonna go." Miley said and then started to walk around me.

"Wait!" Miley turned around, looking at me curiously. "Would you mind driving me home?" I gulped.

"Um, don't you have your own transportation?" She wondered.

I just remembered my skateboard in my locker. "Yeah skateboard, but I can do that later. I just gotta get home fast today." I smiled nervously.

"Ok then, sure come on." She said and we walked outside.

"Sweet, thanks."

As we walked through the lot and to Miley's car, I saw several guys looking at us, mostly me, darkly and they started walking towards us. Luckily they were across the school lot and yard, so we had time to get to her car.

"Alright how come there are a few other kids still hanging around? The school is usually deserted by now. They're kinda shady looking guys if you ask me."

"Yeah I know. Quick, act like you know me." I told her, hoping that would make things look better.

"I do know you." Miley said slowly.

"I mean don't walk several feet away from me, that sure doesn't look like it." I said, then walked up to her and next to her shoulder.

"Ow, not that close." She covered her shoulder as I bumped in to it.

"Oops, sorry I just meant side by side."

"Yeah that's close enough, thanks."

"Geez, how far away did you park Miley? LAX?" I joked.

"Very funny. No I told you I was late today, which also means the only spaces are in the back. And here we are." She said, pointing to her car.

"Oh right, the car with the top stuck down. This is pretty nice actually."

"Thanks it's kind of new." She smiled at my compliment, as we quickly got in.

My eyes widened at the sudden thought of the car. "Oh shit, the top is down. That is so inconvenient right now." I mumbled to myself, but Miley heard me.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything-"

I cut her off. "Go Miley; just go quick, those guys are coming."

She looked in the rear view mirror. "What? Why are-"

"Ask later, just step on the gas. Now hurry!"

"Ok, ok I'm going."

She backed out of the space quickly and drove out of the lot, I looked behind us. A few guys ran to the exit, one of them put his hand in his jacket and pulled it out half way, showing part of a gun. I faced forward, as we were now a few blocks away and safe.

"Lilly, what the hell was that?" Miley shouted at me.

"Uh...well it..." I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Lilly I know what I saw, that guy had a gun. What is going on?" Miley asked, there was anger in her voice and slight panic at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Review please...? Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: ****Thanks to all the ones that reviewed, read, alerted, and favorited our story, we really appreciate it! =] This next chapter, is where Miley and Lilly start to show feelings for each other. So I hope you guys enjoy! ...yea i know it's short but at least i wrote one right?**

**A/N 2: Agreed! Thanks for that Scheme. Now that's a great nickname, makes my sarcasm lame, but still funny. Anywho, reviews, alerts, favorited our favorite story (mine anyway), you readers rock! And as you've just been told, this next chapter is gonna rock too. Liley is on its way...

* * *

**

-Miley POV-

I glanced over at Lilly while driving who knows where before we finally stopped at a red light.

"Well?" I asked as she slouched down in her seat and looked straight ahead.

"Look it's not that important I just got in some trouble that's all." She muttered as I gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hands.

"Lilly the guy had a gun in his hand so I think that's really important!" I practically yelled as I heard honking behind me before I looked up to see the light was green and drove off.

"I'll tell you what happened later, ok?" She said as I only nodded my head.

"Where do you live?"

She seemed to frown at that. "Um yea about that…can I stay at your house for awhile?" She asked flashing me a sheepish smile as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"How much trouble did you get yourself into?"

"Enough to make me avoid my house for a couple of weeks." She said calmly while looking up out the top of my car watching the fluffy white clouds floating by over our heads.

I couldn't help but look at Lilly throughout the whole ride. It was just something mysterious about her that I strangely liked. I've only seen her about a few times at school sitting alone at lunch and shutting out any form of socializing as she walked through the busy halls.

She was a rebel she didn't give a shit about anyone else and she was always the one to get blamed for something even if she didn't do it. I always wanted to go up and talk to her but my so called friends wouldn't allow it, because they said popular people don't hand with losers like Lilly.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and tried to pay more attention on the road before I pulled up into my drive way to see that Jackson and daddy weren't home yet.

"So this is where you live?" Lilly asked staring in awe at our pretty big house as I smiled proudly while getting out the car.

"Yep, this is my home sweet home." She got out after me and closed the door after she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"It's pretty nice, way better than the house I live in." She said, walking beside me as I unlocked the front door and moved aside so she could walk in.

"You can put your bag up in my room for now. I'll just tell my dad you'll be staying he-"

"No!" She yelled quickly, while rushing towards me and gripping my shoulders.

"You cannot tell your dad or anyone else about me staying here."

I looked at her hands still tightly grasping my shoulders as she sighed and let me go. "Sorry, but I can't risk be found by those guys."

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ok I won't tell anyone, but you're going to have some explaining to do." I command, walking pass her and upstairs as she slowly followed.

"Yes ma'am!" She chuckled causing me to smile while I opened the door to my spacious bedroom.

I walked towards my bed and took a seat as Lilly stuffed her hands in her pockets and after throwing her bag on the floor.

"I'm waiting…" I said, crossing my arms over my chest as she swiftly turned around and looked at me.

"…For what?"

"Lilly don't play dumb just tell me what's going on. I'm worried that you'll get hurt." She sighed deeply and sat beside me, her eyes trained on the floor.

Lilly's POV-

"Alright, well you promise you won't tell anyone right?" I said seriously.

"Yeah I swear." Miley looked at me in an understanding way.

"Thanks. Well believe it or not this...trouble just barely happened this morning, while I was on my way to school. I was skateboarding through a street, like a little alley way, when I saw someone get killed." I breathed out deeply, as Miley slightly gasped. "Yeah it wasn't too pretty. I slowed to a stop at the other end and looked behind me as the guy was being stabbed. I started to pull my phone out of my pocket, but a few of the other guys involved in the crime, saw me and started walking my way before I could call for help. Then I sped back up and fast to school. Just after me I heard them shout, that I better not tell anyone what I saw, or else."

"And those were the guys that had been waiting for you after school." Miley confirmed.

"Yeah, and school was only like a block away, so they saw where I went. They obviously remembered what I look like and decided to wait as long as they needed in order to make sure I didn't say a word."

"What did they mean by saying 'or else?'" Miley air quoted.

"Miley you saw those guys too, they look like total gangsters and killed someone. What do you think they meant?"

"Alright I get it, then why are you telling me?"

"I know I shouldn't, but you asked. Plus I just really felt like I needed to say something, cause now I'm just...scared." I admitted shyly.

"You're scared? Wow, when I see you in the hallways at school sometimes, you look pretty tough to me." She told me.

"Thanks, but I've never faced something like this and I just don't know what to do now, besides hide."

"So do they know where you live? Is that why you asked if you could stay here?" Miley wondered.

"Actually no, I just don't want my mom to find out, or get hurt because of me." I replied in a shy tone.

"Wait, what? So you chose my house to be the target?! Real smart." Miley stood up, but I pulled her arm to have her sit down and not leave.

"Listen I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to choose it, this just sorta fell into place. If I could go anywhere else I would, I really don't want you to get hurt. And I didn't mean to get you dragged into this, but I don't have much of a choice now I'm sorry." I sighed in defeat. Then there was a moment of silence and I looked at Miley and it looked as though she was thinking.

"Alright you can stay." She said, after about a half a minute.

I gasped and gave her a little hug from the side. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Miley."

Miley froze for a few seconds and I took my arms away from her since I acted without thinking again. "Uhm sorry, but thanks so much."

"Yeah no problem. Don't worry I won't tell my dad, just like you said."

"Awesome thanks a lot, I think that'll help things out a little."

"Yeah, with him knowing, I'm sure he'll want to try and go to the police somehow and right away." Miley told me.

"Which won't be too great, cause those guys look pretty hard core." I said as I stood up and looked around the room. "So uh, how should we work the sleeping arrangements? I could sleep on the floor, I'm a complete stranger after all." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh right, that...well uh, I..."

-Miley's POV-

I looked away from Lilly and towards my bed trying to hide the blush I knew was heating up my face.

"You…you can sleep with me…I mean if ya want to." I shuttered, finally looking up at her, as she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Well sure and it'll be safer…you know if someone walked in and saw some stranger on the floor." She weakly laughed as I did the same, before clearing my throat, thinking that if my dad saw I was sleeping with her he would flip.

We sat there for a minute in that same awkward silence we shared in detention, before Lilly's stomach growled loudly breaking the tension.

"Sorry, but I didn't really eat at lunch today." She chuckled, clutching her stomach as I laughed and stood up, while walking towards the door.

"Well I can get you something to eat, just stay in here just in case my dad and brother come back." I said, as Lilly nodded her head and laid back on my bed with a sigh.

I walked out my room and downstairs to see they weren't home yet, as I made my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started to look inside wondering what was Lilly's favorite food or drink. After a while other questions started swirling around in my head like: Will she like sleeping with me? Will I like sleeping with her? Do I even like her that way? Would she let me kiss her soft pink lips? Does she know how badly she's torturing me?!

As I was thinking those thoughts over and over again, I didn't even notice the front door opening as voices soon met my ears.

"Hey bud whatcha doing?" Daddy asked me, with Jackson by his side as I jumped in shock and turned around towards them with a guilty smile growing on my face.

"Just getting a snack that's all."

"You should probably stop eating, you're already starting to get some thunder thighs." Jackson smirked, as I glared angrily at him.

"Shut it Jerkson!" I yelled, as he shrugged and went to sit down on the couch.

"I'm just trying to help my little sister that's all."

I was about to punch him in the jaw before I remembered Lilly and quickly grabbed anything I could out the fridge and rushed back upstairs.

"Whoa bud what's the rush?" My dad asked, as I was already half way there.

"Um, I just wanted to get away from Jackson." I said annoyed, hoping he'll buy it.

"Ok." He nodded in agreement, before I walked into my room and closed the door.

"Yes finally, food!" Lilly cheered, grabbing the snacks out of my hand, as I giggled and sat next to her on my bed.

"Jeez, if I knew you were that hungry, I would have just brought you the whole fridge."

She took a sip of her soda before handing me one, as I hit it against hers in a toast.

"Well excuse me for being too scared to eat anything." She scoffed as I smiled, watching her lips grip onto the edge of the can, as she took a slow agonizing sip. I forced myself to look away as she stopped drinking and licked her lips.

"Um, so Lilly will your mom be worried if you're not home?" I asked, trying to get my mind off these mixed feelings as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Probably, but she'll be ok, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said, pushing out her chest and slamming her fist on it as I laughed.

"Then why are you hiding here at my house, hm?" I teased, as she pouted and looked away.

"Because I felt like it."

"Right." I said skeptically, as I took another sip of my soda. I felt Lilly's eyes trained on me like mine were on hers, before she surprisingly scooted closer causing our shoulders to brush.

"Miley you never really told me why you hang out with those snobs." Lilly said, giving me her full and undivided attention as I blushed at how close her face was to mine. Why do I have to blush so much?!

"Well I didn't think it was that important." I mumbled, looking down inside my can to see my dark blurry reflection frowning back up at me.

"Important or not I still want to know, you don't seem like that kind of person. So why would you be friends with them?"

I felt my heart beating rapidly inside my chest and my hands starting to sweat as I rubbed them against my skirt.

"You promise you won't judge me or be upset?" I asked, feeling my throat closing up as she nodded her head.

"Well the only reason I hang out with them is because one day they caught me flirting with this girl at one of their big parties." I stopped and looked at Lilly to see her reaction before continuing.

"Before that they wanted me to hang out with them just because they said I was pretty and kinda new there, but I said no and well after that they kept finding ways to make me join. So I guess that night was the day they found their dirt on me." I sighed, looking down at my lap as I suddenly felt Lilly's hand resting on top of my shoulder.

I looked up into her surprisingly, crystal blue eyes in wonder, before she smiled warmly at me.

"It's ok that you're gay."

* * *

**A/N: And reviews are what make the fanfics go around. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: I want to thank everyone for once again reviewing and reading our story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has more Liley moments in it.**

**A/N 2: I agree with that Scheme... a lot more Liley now! And oh so many alerts, you guys rock! Now enjoy the love...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

I jumped back in shock. "I didn't say I was gay!"

Lilly furrowed her brows and removed her hand.

"Well isn't it obvious? You were flirting with a girl, plus in the hallways I always see you checking out some girls butts, and I notice the way you look at me too." She smirked, as I blushed and hugged myself.

"I-I don't look at you like that…I'm just staring off." I shuttered, seeing Lilly's smile widen the more I blushed.

Lilly's POV-

"Even if you don't stare, the blushing gives away a lot you know." I teased.

"Well you certainly know how to make me blush." Miley said right back.

After that I just stayed silent, giving her a huge smirk and a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to realize what she just said. Then her eyes went wide.

"Wow, I've gotta remember that one." I said.

"N-no I mean anyone can make me blush because...I'm easy."

I couldn't help but laugh now. "Free food and entertainment. My favorite." I said, then took a sip of my soda.

"Oh come on Lilly, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm just joking with you. But you have to admit it, you stare at me don't you?"

"Oh what a way to put a person on the spot." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I know right? Pretty mean...but I've seen you stare anyway. Although I'm still asking you, just so I can hear you say it." I grinned.

"Ok, who's letting you stay here again? In my room...where I sleep." Miley suddenly stood her ground.

"Ooh do you pull that one often? Cause it's feisty...I like it." I commented back, bold for myself, but seeing the reaction on Miley's face made me proud.

"Wait, you...you like feisty? Y-you...huh?"

"Well don't hurt yourself over it silly." I giggled at her. "And yeah I like it, it's rather bold and always different and well...cute." I shrugged my shoulders as if it were nothing. But my heart was beating fast now at what I just said.

"Wow that's uh, good to know your type." Miley said, then cleared her throat.

"Thanks, just thought I'd let you know," I gave her a slight wink.

"Yeah thanks. Hey I'll be right back and you can finish the snacks if you want." Miley said and got up and started for the door. Was I not hinting enough, or too much?

"But you-"

"I said I'll be back, just one minute."

With that last word she shut the door, now leaving me with the rest of the food, which I gladly helped myself to more. I wondered what she had to do, but she'll probably tell me later. This is really nice here and I certainly hope I can keep myself a secret.

A minute later Miley walked back in. "Hey, right on time. So what was with leaving like that anyway?"

"I realized we might have dinner soon. Dad usually cooks early, so I just thought I'd ask him and it should be ready in about an hour. So I'll eat it up here and bring myself double servings."

"Awesome, thanks. Anyway, about that question you never answered. Still curious over here."

"Hm? I wasn't listening." Miley said and picked her drink back up to take a big sip.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I mean." I smiled.

"Alright, yes I look at you sometimes, but what's not amazing to look at? You're real cute. There I said it. Happy?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, very actually. Cause now I know that I'm amazing and cute." I couldn't help but finally blush now. I saw Miley look over at me and smirk.

"Well well, look who's nervous now? Do I have power or what?" She chuckled.

"Yeah alright, I give. But I think we both have power at times, so we both better watch it."

"You got that right."

For the next hour we decided to start our homework. Once dinner was ready, Miley went downstairs again for a minute and came back up with double servings of food. She had also discretely slipped an extra plate under hers.

"Hey this is cool, you've got your own deck. Can we eat out here?"

"Sure, after all you wouldn't want to be in my room all the time."

"Well it's not that bad, but it's nice to get outside a little." I smiled, as we sat on a little bench and ate.

We talked a bit more and before we knew it, it was getting late.

"Ok, well we should get to bed now, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could borrow would you? I mean we-"

"I figured that would come up sooner or later. Yeah, we look about the same size anyway, so sure go ahead, there's my drawers and my closet and you can borrow what ever you want." Miley smiled and got some p.j's for herself, then went into her bathroom to change.

"K thanks."

When she was finished, I did the same and a few minutes later, we were standing on either side of her bed.

"So uh, how do you, how do you-"

"Sleep? Like anyone else. Relax Miley, I don't bite." I smiled, then flipped open the covers on one side and slid in.

"Funny. I meant how, as in do you want a little light on, or an extra blanket, or-"

"Miley, I'm really fine like this, it's comfortable." I said, as she slid in the bed on her side, lay her head on her pillow and looked at me. "Really comfortable." I winked again.

She looked me in the eyes for several seconds and smiled. "Yeah I agree." Then she looked away, as if snapping out of some trance. "Ok um, I'll turn the lamp off then." Miley turned over and turned off the lamp then we both said goodnight.

Miley wasn't normally this uptight and nervous. It seems as though everything changed as far as feelings, right after she told me why she hangs with that group. And with me telling her what I already know she does, probably doesn't make things much better. But maybe we could break the tension soon.

I soon woke up to a faint beeping and immediately said I didn't want too. "What the hell? I hate alarm clocks. Kill it!" I said, although with a very muffled voice, as my face was stuffed in a pillow.

"Sorry, but we gotta get up. We have that thing called school you know."

"What the?" I lifted my head, a little hair in my face and saw Miley laying next to me. "Oh gosh I totally spaced and forgot where I was. Sorry Miley."

"It's ok Lilly, and the alarms off. I always set it for about ten minutes early. That way I have time to wake up. So we've got ten minutes to wake up." She said, as she tucked the hair that was in my face, back behind my ear.

I stared at her curiously for a second, then I went limp back onto the pillow. I still looked at her though. "Ten minutes huh? Well it looks like we're already awake...a little. What did you have in mind?" I asked, slightly sleepily.

"Well I don't know, we could cuddle like you seem to be doing with your arm around my waist." She smirked. I looked down and found my arm curled around her.

"Oh ha, yeah I must have done that sometime during the night. You know you do weird things while you sleep." I blushed, although leaving my arm where it was oddly comfortable.

Miley chuckled. "It's ok, leave it. Or I was just thinking about all that blushing and flirting yesterday, so I don't think you'd mind this would you?"

That moment, she closed the gap between us and pressed her soft lips against mine. Only for a few seconds though. I imagine it was just a test to see if I really was into her.

"You're right, I don't mind that at all." I told her, leaning in for a longer kiss. Once we needed air, we broke apart and I spoke. "You know what happened when I woke up? When I looked at you, I saw you much differently. Honestly I kinda liked you before, but maybe it had something to do with sleeping together for the first time."

"Yeah, that could be it. I think that's what triggered my bravery this morning." Miley smiled.

We both smiled as we started for another kiss, longer then the last and more open and free feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? Review... Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Thank you guys for continuing to read and review our story. The rated M parts will be coming real soon, so I hope you guys are ready for that =] **

**A/N 2: Oh yeah that's coming soon, thanks for mentioning that Scheme -.- Oh and thank you oh so much to our faithful reviewers. And more interesting stuff is on its way :D Enjoy...

* * *

**

-Miley Pov- 

I couldn't believe how wonderful kissing her felt. Those plushy pink lips I admired pressed gently against mine, as our tongues went into each others mouths, prodding and exploring the unknown areas. I nervously put my arms slowly around Lilly's neck, as she smoothly placed her hands on my hips while rubbing my sides. I pulled back to catch my breath as I looked into her cloudy blues eyes and smiled as she smiled back.

"I think I love you." I panted as she cupped my face in her hands, while pecking me on the lips.

"I think I feel the same way." She smirked, allowing me to lay back into her arms as they now wrapped around my tummy.

She closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings of someone being safe and warm in her arms as I yawned and rested my head back on her shoulder.

"Hey we can't go to sleep, we have to go to school remember." I giggled tiredly as Lilly groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"So, let's just skip, nobody will care if we're gone." I looked down at my bed and sighed.

"Yea well if you remember what I talked about last night, you would remember I'm kinda popular and I have to go to school."

Lilly stretched her arms in the air, showing a glance of her nice toned tummy, before scratching her bed hair.

"You shouldn't hang with them, they're nothing but bad news."

I got up off my bed and started to grab what I was going to wear toady: a pair of red skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and my black gladiator sandals.

"I know but I really don't want anyone to know about my secret." I mumbled, about to walk out the door to change before Lilly rushed towards me and grabbed my hand.

"You shouldn't care about what other people think, if you're happy then that's all that matters…plus can I wear some of your clothes? I don't have any clothes." She grinned as I laughed.

"Thanks for the advice and sure wear whatever you want." I said heading out to freshen up and get ready for school.

I came back into my room to see Lilly dressed in my gray sweatpants and my black hoodie while also wearing my black converses.

"You look cute." I smiled walking over to her, as she smirked before kissing me by surprise.

"You too."

I walked pass her to grab my backpack and purse as I felt her eyes staring right through me.

I slowly turned around to see they were directed on my butt.

"Has anyone told you, that you have one sexy ass?" She asked, walking up behind me as I bent down to pick up my things.

"No…why you like it?" I teased shaking it at her as I imagined the goofy smile spreading on her lips.

"Hell yea!" She said happily.

"Hey!" I shrieked, feeling her hands pinching my butt as I swiftly turned around and glared at her.

"Aww, did I make the little baby mad?" Lilly pouted, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am not a baby!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the floor as she chuckled and brought me into a hug.

"You are a baby…you're my sexy baby."

I felt myself smiling as I tried not to let her win me over so easily.

I felt her lips brush against my ear as she nibbled on it causing my face to heat up and my heart to start racing. She then guided her lips down towards my neck finding my pulse point before gently kissing and licking it. I let out a shaky moan before her hands trailed down my body and landed on my breast, as she cupped each one in her hands. Right when I told myself life was good my dad called me from downstairs.

"Miles it's time for you to go!"

I sighed sadly when I saw the look of lust in Lilly's eyes, as she groaned in frustration at not being able to finish what she started.

"Ok dad I'll be right down!" I yelled back, slinging my bag on my shoulder while grabbing my purse, before I rushed towards the door.

I reached out to turn the knob, before I froze in my tracks and turned around to see Lilly still standing there looking confused.

"Oh yea my dad doesn't know you're here." I muttered, tapping my finger on my chin as I thought of a way to get her out the house.

"Maybe you can distract him somehow…you know fake an injury or something." Lilly shrugged as I smiled, thinking over the ideas before grabbing her hand and rushing us out my room.

"Ok you wait up here I'll tell you when you can come down." I whispered.

Lilly nodded her head and gave me a thumb up. I reached into my purse and pulled out a bottle of eye drops before dropping three drops in each eye and frowning as I walked downstairs.

"Uh daddy my tummy hurts!" I whined, clutching it as he stopped reading his paper and rushed towards me.

"Oh sweetie what made it hurt?" He asked, guiding me towards the kitchen.

"I-I don't know…it just started hurting, uhm." I groaned, but in my head I was laughing hysterically.

"Are you hungry, do you have gas…are you on your monthly cycle?"

"No!" I yelled, scrunching my nose before getting back to my fake sobs as he gently rubbed my back.

"Well I don't know what to do sweetie, I can give you a pill?"

"O-ok." I sniffed still clutching my tummy, as he turned around reaching into the cabinet.

I quickly turned around and motioned for Lilly to leave as she swiftly tipped toed downstairs and was halfway there before my dad started to turn around.

"Ow! Dad can you get me some water too." I moaned, pushing him towards the sink as he nodded.

I turned my head to see Lilly quietly running out the house as I sighed with relief.

"Oh hey dad I think it stopped, it must have been cramps. Well bye love you!" I said way too quickly, as I grabbed my things and rushed out the house, leaving my very confused dad holding up an empty glass in his hand.

"Teens these days." He muttered to himself, before grabbing his newspaper and continued reading it.

I rushed towards my car to see Lilly already standing next to it while laughing.

"Wow that was good!"

"Why thank you." I grinned, doing a small bow before I unlocked the doors as we got in.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Then review it. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Hey guys, once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing our story. That's making us happy! Lol, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and get ready for the sex scene coming up soon =]**

**A/N 2: Ah that's right, the cool sex scheme...I mean scene. Alright I'll just say that part of it is written by me and another part by Scheme. Of course I'm sure you would have figured that out. So enjoy and wait in anticipation! Don't worry, it will be sooner so you'll be less tortured. :P

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

"Well this is just the first morning. I don't wanna make you do that for a few weeks." I said to Miley, as she pulled out of her driveway and started driving to school.

"Yeah and it would be a bit weird for a sudden change in my behavior every morning...oh I got it, I just remembered an old rope ladder in the hall closet. Jackson used too use it when he was in high school and wanted too sneak out for late parties."

"And I can use that outside your deck, then just walk around to the garage. Perfect." I agreed.

"Alright we'll try it tomorrow morning. Oh here's the school." Miley said as it came into view.

"Hey Miley, I'm pretty sure they're gonna be here this morning..." From far away, I looked at the entrance and I could see that a few of the gang looking guys were hanging around. "Yup I was right. Ok you can't park in the lot."

"What? Why?"

"Oh you did not just ask that, you already know why. They know what your car looks like."

"Fine you've got a good point, I'll park on the side of the road." Miley said and then a car honked at us from behind. Then Miley started driving and turned out of the way.

"Uh yeah, you've been sitting at that four way stop for a minute Miley." I commented.

"I was talking to you and I forgot. K this is about a block away from the school, I'll park here." She said as she parked. Then we got out and held hands, interlacing our fingers and started walking.

I looked behind me and back at her car. "That doesn't hide very well you know."

"Pfst, well excuse me for liking the nice color of red. Which really looks good on a car like that." Miley said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just still nervous that's all."

"Yeah it's ok, I get it. I can't blame you either, so am I." Miley sighed.

"Sorry." I kept feeling guilty.

Miley stopped and looked at me. "Hey don't worry about it. We're together in this." She said and gave me a small kiss. "We can make it."

"You're right, thanks." I smiled, then we started walking.

As we approached the school, Miley stopped just behind a tree and took her hand out of mine. "Lilly, I just remembered, you're not...I-I mean I'm not supposed too-"

"Talk to normal people like me? Yeah I get it Miley. So what are we gonna do about it?" I sighed.

"Well I guess I just have too act like I don't know you and ignore you. Kinda like I used to do...sort of." She smiled.

"Yeah sort of, cause you kept checkin me out." I teased.

"Ha ha. Well now that we're back at school and it's the real world, we can't be seen as a couple and I can't do that." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok since I did it before I probably will still end up checking you out."

"Sweet." I flirted, we both chuckled. "Hey don't we have a class together?"

"Yeah just before lunch I think. Why?"

"Well we could talk then, I mean the other popular kids don't go there at that same time." I said.

"I know they don't, but the other kids in school know that I'm one of them."

"Alright, well we can still see each other at least." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. So, how do you think you'll slip in?"

"Oh I got it, we're here a little early, but in a few minutes a crowd of students will be walking inside. How about that?" I suggested.

"Hey, not bad. Then the guys will be confused and try to look at a huge crowd of students."

"Exactly, so when several start going in, you walk ahead and blend in and I'll walk behind you when we're several feet apart."

"That's right, the distance thing that we gotta keep or things might look suspicious. Once I'm walking with them I'll just look behind me and that's your signal, plus I can see you're safe." Miley smiled.

"Ok cool. And here they come, ok you can go." I said as I turned and looked at the doors to see several students walking in. "Oh wait Miley, one more thing,"

"What?" She asked as she hung back.

"Don't be late for your first class again." I joked.

She laughed. "Oh shut up. Well why not? You don't wanna try out another detention with me?"

"Well maybe, but we might not make it out cause we'll be too busy making out and who knows what else..."

Miley giggled. "Very true, well I better be on time today then and so should you."

"Definitely will do." I confirmed just before Miley walked off.

Then just before she left, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." I smiled back, as she walked off quickly.

Once she started walking out there, I looked at the guys and they hadn't noticed her. They were mostly focused on looking through the crowd of kids. I was grateful at the fact that they looked away from Miley, but I feared for myself even more. I focused my thoughts back onto Miley and looked back her way. I noticed she had just blended in with an unorganized line, then gave me a look, which was gesturing the signal.

So remembering the fact that I was wearing a hoodie, I quickly flipped it over my head and made a run for the crowd. Once with them, I kept my eyes on the ground until I was inside and stopped walking at the entrance. I took a peak behind me and the guys had given up. Then I looked ahead of me to see Miley turning around once more and we both gave each other a quick wink at our first victory. Then I pulled the hood back and we walked our separate ways for our classes.

Thank god the first few classes went by fast and I didn't have to be tortured much longer. Just another minute till I reached the doorway for my next class with Miley. Finally we'd get to see each other.

Once I walked in I saw her sit down in front, then look back at the door to see me. When we caught each others eye, Miley bit her bottom lip. Obviously waiting in anticipation for this class as well. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute when she did that. But only for a second, cause we didn't want to make anything obvious. Then after that second of bliss, I sat down in the back. Now thinking I had to endure a biology lecture, but couldn't help at blocking it out with thoughts of Miley...oh my, what naughty ones they were. I wonder what she would think if I told her later.

Later was sooner then I expected, because daydreaming seems to block out the world. Once the bell rang, I waited to stand up, until Miley was near the door. Then I shuffled out with the rest of the students and next to her side and struck up a quick whispering conversation, so only she could hear.

"Miley, this separation is torture!"

"I know, I hate it too and sorry we can't eat together." She whispered back.

"Oh you bet we can. By the girls bathroom, that classroom that's never used. Think of something to tell those kids and I'll be waiting."

"Got it." Miley confirmed.

We were walking slow enough now to cause a possible scene, but luckily there were no onlookers.

"Miley one more thing, were you paying attention during that lecture?" I smirked.

"No, my mind drifted away to certain thoughts about a friend I love." She smirked back as well.

"Good to know I'm not the only one. Well I'll see ya later." I whispered in her ear.

I swear I could hear a slight shudder from her, before I quickly walked away to get lunch, a smile on my face the way there. Then Miley went in the other direction to tell those other kids some reason why she can't have lunch with them. I was proud of her for making this move for me.

* * *

**A/N: Make it happen with reviews. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Sorry for the wait, it was all my fault cause I'm super lazy lol. Anyway I just wanted too remind y'all that of course the sex scene will be coming real soon, Idiot21 and I promise. So enjoy this chapter and thanks for the wonderful reviews and stuff! =] **

**A/N 2: Cool Scheme, couldn't agree more so I'll just go with that too...reviews thanks, some great sex they have next chapter. :P

* * *

**

-Miley's POV-

I smiled thinking about the way I felt when Lilly whispered in my ear as I rounded a corner to see my friends heading off towards my direction.

"Hey you coming to lunch with us right?" The leader of the pack, Chelsea asked, as I shook my head no.

She put her hands on her hips trying to intimidate me, as I crossed my arms over my chest with a frown.

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything important." She spat, as I looked down the hall to see Lilly watching me slightly from around the corner, as I secretly smile.

"Actually I am. Look, you and your little posse don't have the right to tell me what and what not to do, so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." I said, walking away from them before I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"You what we would have to do if you walk away from us right?" She sneered, as if you trapped me into her little game.

"Yep." I smiled widely, while I shrugged her hand off. "And I don't give a shit."

I giggled to myself when I saw the look of anger growing on Chelsea's face, as I walked down the hall looking for Lilly until I saw her standing at the end, next to the cafeteria's doors.

"Hey." She smiled as I smiled back and gave her a long hug.

"Sorry I took so long, but I had to take care of something."

She nodded, while opening the doors for me as I thanked her and walked inside as we grabbed our trays of food.

"So where are we eating?" I asked, looking around us as our schoolmates chatted and ate in the crowded room.

"Follow me." Lilly said, maneuvering through the crowds and lines, before we finally left the cafeteria to be back in the empty hallways.

She grabbed my hand with her left one as she guided me down the end of the hall to the classroom I myself have never even seen before.

"What room is this?" I asked curiously, as Lilly opened the door to show a small abandoned music room.

"This is the old band room; I sometimes come stay in here when I want time alone." She said, while closing and locking the door behind us as I walked around.

The band stands and equipment were covered in dusk, and the bleachers where the students would sit were so old it looked like it would break if someone sat on them. I found a square table stands over to the far side of the room, as I put my tray down on it hoping it won't just automatically snap.

"Sorry it's so dirty in here, but like I said it's an old, abandoned room." Lilly chuckled as she placed her tray in front of mine, while taking a seat on the stool next to the table.

I daintily sat down also, while crossing one of my legs over the other, as Lilly was already chowing down on her meal.

"Jeez slow down Lilly, you're going to choke." I panicked, as she lifted her head up to look at me, food smeared around her mouth.

I absent absentmindedly reached out and brushed the crumbs off her lips with my thumbs, as I saw she was starting to blush slightly.

"Um…thanks." She mumbled, as I smirked and leaned over to kiss her.

"You're absolutely welcome."

I felt Lilly staring at me, before leaning back over to place a sweet kiss on my lips. "I love you." She blushed, her usual hard core look broke by a similar peck on her lips.

I get out of my chair and sit in her lap, while wrapping my arms around her neck. "I love you too." I whispered sincerely, as I kissed and sucked on her neck causing her to shiver and groan.

I kept kissing and sucking on her next, before trailing light kisses down her neck to land above her collarbone, as I slip my hand up her hoodie.

"Miley we can't do this over here, what if someone walked in and found us?" Lilly mumbled under a low moan, as I smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You don't really care about that do you?"

She looked into my blue gray eyes and sheepishly smiled, as I giggled and continued where I left off. I wiggled my butt onto her lap and turned towards her while sitting on her, as she reached out her hands to grip my breasts. I whimpered while closing my eyes in pure bliss, as I felt her lean down and place two kisses one my perky breasts, as I felt her thumbs rubbing my harden nipples through my shirt. Suddenly right when things were getting good, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch as Lilly and I pulled away and pouted.

"Stupid bell…" She muttered, as I nodded sadly, before smiling and holding her hand.

"We can always finish this at home."

Lilly's smile brightened as she helped me up and walked me towards the door with our trays.

"Good I can't wait." She whispered, before pecking me sweetly on the lips as we started to go our separate ways until later.

Lilly's POV-

The rest of the day without Miley wasn't so fun. We would see each other between classes and flash a smile, but that was all. At the end of the day we walked out with a crowd and then separated from them onto the other block, like we had done this morning.

"I don't know about you, but those last several hours were killing me." I told her, then gave her a peck on the lips once we were out of sight of the other students and I slipped my arm around her waist.

"I know, I felt the same. Especially from being interrupted by the bell from what we were doing."

"And you want too pick up where we left off, right?" I asked, making sure.

"Ooh yeah." Miley said slowly, then we arrived at her car, threw our bags in the back and hopped in.

As we drove through the light, I gave a quick glance back then looked at Miley. "Don't worry, nobody's following us."

"K good to know. Now let's just hope that'll work for awhile." She let out a deep breath.

"Yeah...hey Miley when are your dad and brother gonna be home?" I simply asked.

"From this time, probably about an hour, why?" Miley asked and looked at the road. I just raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to realize the obvious. Then she glanced back at me. "Damn girl, you only have your mind fixed on one thing." She chuckled.

"Well I just can't shake this thought, so yeah I only have it fixed on one thing." I winked.

Miley smirked and then focused on the road again, slightly accelerating on the gas as we went.

"Whoa, anxious much? Miley these are neighborhood roads you know?" I reminded her.

"That's true, I can't go 50 in a 25 mile an hour zone can I? But if you've got sex on the brain, wouldn't you drive fast? Hey I bet I could say that to a cop if someone catches me."

"Are you kidding? Nobody would fall for that line. They would look at you weird, but I don't think It'll work so I'd slow down if I were you."

"Yeah ok, but we're here." She gave me a huge smile, as she pulled in her driveway.

"Well well, nice job. And I'd even admit I've got sex on the brain too."

"I know, I was talking for both of us." Miley smiled, as I hopped out and grabbed my bag, then hurried over to the front door with her.

"I love the way you drive." I whispered huskily in her ear and kissed it slowly a few times. "Now hurry and open the door."

"I would, but I'm fumbling with my keys so much, cause you're making me feel so horny now." She said, looking hot and breathing hard.

* * *

**A/N: Read it, thought it over, now you really want too click that welcoming review button. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1: ****Ok, so Idiot21 and I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and update now, since you guys are likely eager about what's going to happen next. So I hope you guys enjoy our chapter and thanks to everyone that reviewed and stuff.**

**A/N 2: Agreed with that Scheme. And I know, well we both do, that ya'll will really like this. It's awesome...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

"Oh just give me those." I took her keys and unlocked the door with the right key.

"Hey how'd you know that?" Miley wondered, as I tossed her keys back to her and we started walking to the stairs.

"I watched you open the door yesterday remember? I'm observant and I remember things." I smiled as we ran upstairs and into Miley's room.

"Oh very cute, good to know too." Miley said, as we threw our bags on her bedroom floor and kicked our shoes off.

Then Miley walked over to me and roughly took off the hoodie, then gave me a few seconds to take off her shirt. After that she pulled off the t-shirt I was wearing underneath to finish.

"My my, who would have figured that the tough Truscott wears a lacy black bra." Miley smirked, as she checked out my breasts.

I began to blush. "Well i-it was black and it fit, so I-"

"You're just so cute you know that." Miley smiled, as she pushed me backward, then on her bed.

"Wait, you...you forgot about m-my pants." I stuttered between rough kissing.

"Right," Miley slipped off the gray sweat pants quickly, then her eyes immediately fell upon my underwear. "Really?" She giggled.

"What? It came in a matching set and I only got the discount if I got the set." I blushed.

"And why'd you get this lacy underwear anyway?" Miley smirked.

"In case something like this were to happen and look where I am now."

"Oh very smart and I'm loving the fact I can see through both pieces part way. Although that won't matter for much longer anyway." Miley said, with lust in her eyes and showing all over her face.

I laughed at that. "Nice, thanks. Now you'd better come over here, cause it's my turn to strip your jeans." I told her and slowly unzipped them, as she lay back on her bed. "Damn girl, did you have too wear skinny jeans today?" I asked, as I was having a bit of trouble pulling them off.

"Well they really bring out my curves and I wouldn't have known that I have a sexy ass." She giggled. I smirked at that comment. Then I stopped tugging at the jeans ankles and looked in her eyes.

"I would have said that to you anyway." I told her seductively, then moved down and gave her a rough and passionate kiss. Once air was needed, I tried taking off her jeans again.

"Here, just start at the top first." Miley suggested.

I stepped back and looked at her hips. I observed her hips, the unbuttoned and unzipped, the low rise jeans. Then a thought occurred to me and a giant smile appeared on my face as I stepped back toward her and eagerly reached for her jeans.

"That's not a bad idea."

"What are you doing? Lilly there's a sneaky gleam in your eye, you're up to something."

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders, as I started to slide her pants off, from the top down. This way began a lot smoother.

"Uh Lil-Lilly, my underwear's sliding off with it."

"Yeah I know, they were gonna come off anyway." I smiled as I pulled her jeans down and slid my hands down her legs at the same time. Then as I tossed them aside she began to lean up. "Hold on girl, I'm on top now." I pushed Miley down and deeply kissed her, as I straddled her waist.

"But I w-want..." She stuttered in between kisses.

"You'll be on top another time, but I am right now." I smirked.

I moved in for a longer kiss, unclipping her bra in the process. But at the same time, Miley reached around my back and removed mine fast, then let it slide down my arms. She smiled at me.

"You're not the only one in control. I can be sneaky too."

"True," I said, slipping her bra off completely. "You are one of a kind."

"Right back at ya babe. And you know what? You've still got your underwear on." Miley winked.

-Miley's POV- 

I placed my hands gently on her hips as I gripped her black lacy underwear and slowly slipped it down.

"Wow Lilly looks like your excited about all this?" I smirked, as I gently brushed my fingers against her clit, to have a small trail of her juices hanging from it.

"W-well yea I am." She shuttered as I smiled, before leaning up to kiss her on the lips and then suck lightly on her neck, while licking her sweet spot. Lilly's hands reached down to cup my naked breasts as I let out a shaky moan, while wrapping my arms around her neck.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly, as I weakly smiled and nodded my head.

"Yea…I'm ok, I trust you." I muttered, while pulling her down on top of me as I felt our naked bodies press together and fit as if we were a puzzle.

I looked up to see her harden nipples hanging over my head, as I smirked and reached up to take one of them into my mouth. I rapidly sucked and bit on it as Lilly whimpered lowly, before grinding her sex slowly against mine, causing my clit to harden slightly.

"Damn it Miley." She moaned, as I continued to suck on her nipple. I soon slide my hands down her smooth, soft back to land gently against her butt, as I slowly start to massage and grope it.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a hot ass." I giggled, while taking my mouth off her nipple and kissing it.

"Yea, but you want to know what else is hot?" Lilly asked softly, with a twinkle shining in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, as she slid off of me and in front of my vagina, before flicking my pulsing clit with her finger.

"Your vagina, I can just feel the heat radiating off of it." I bite my lip to hold in a much needed moan, as Lilly reached her tongue out to give it a slow agonizing lick, before clutching it firmly in her mouth.

I wiggled in my spot, feeling the pleasure shooting through my body as I bucked my hips up, causing my vagina to press against Lilly's face. I felt her continue to tease and suck on my clit, as I gripped at her hair and pushed her in more.

"Shit Lil…keep it up!" I screamed, not even noticing I just gave her a nickname. Lilly smiled to herself, before sticking her tongue deep into my wet folds as I screamed even louder, as it wiggled furiously around inside of me.

I was so glad Daddy and Jackson weren't home yet, cause if they were I would probably be dead right now. I thought while I got back to moaning in pleasure and gripping Lilly's butt, causing her to vibrate my clit with her low deep moan.

I immediately felt my walls tighten around her tongue, keeping it in place as I thrust my pelvic up and let my juices drip drop and into her open mouth, as I fall limp on my bed.

"That was delicious." She smirked, while slowly licking her lips and leaning down to lick the rest off of my pussy, before lying down beside me.

"I never felt that good before…" I panted, as Lily wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Eh it was ok." I looked down at her, with a shocked and hurt expression as she chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I never felt that good before either."

I mentally sighed with relief, as I brought my hand up to gently stroke her hair, as she groaned happily into my chest.

"I just want to stay lying here next to you forever." She mumbled, as I continued to stroke her hair.

"Yea me too, but you know my dad and brother should be back soon."

"Yea, yea I know, but maybe if we tell them about me it'll be a lot easier to hang out." I looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, as I felt Lilly's gaze on me and she leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

"You don't have to if you're not ready…"

"No I think you're right." I sigh as Lilly slid off of me and sat up on the bed.

"Ok well if you need me I'll be in the shower. Just warn me if your dad and brother come back while I'm still in there." Lilly said while absent absentmindedly digging through my drawers for some panties before walking off towards the bathroom.

I smiled at the way she'd gotten use to staying with me, as I put my arms behind my head and look towards my door, expecting her to come back inside and kiss me one more time, but she didn't.

I sighed before finally sitting up when I heard the sound of the downstairs door opening and the voices of my dad and Jackson entering my ears.

"Hey Miles we're home!" Daddy called out, as I get up and peak my head out the door, to see Lilly was still in the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make the world go round... Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1: ****Sorry it took us so long to update, but once again it was all my fault. Spring Break took over my mind and made me even more of the lazy girl I already am lol, but I hope you enjoy and hopefully Idiot21 will keep me in check, so I don't procrastinate anymore =]**

**A/N 2: I know right? Spring break sure is a good reminder for our laziness Scheme. But it's over with and we're writing more, well working on it anyway. So just leave your reviews and that's pretty much it. Thanks a bunch...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

"Crap." I muttered to myself. Then I walked back in my room, put some clothes on quickly, then I walked out of my room and stood at the top of the stairway.

"Hey daddy…Jackson." I said muttering my brothers name in distaste.

"I brought you something to eat so when you're ready come on and eat." Robbie said, before plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

"Ok daddy." I falsely smiled, before turning around, about to warn Lilly, before Jackson walked upstairs.

"What are you doing up here?" I groaned as he glared at me before shrugging.

"Well I do live here stupid, plus I'm going to my room." He said, walking towards his bedroom door, before stopping in his steps as the sound of someone moving around in the bathroom caught his attention.

He slowly backed up until he got to the bathroom door, before pointing to it. While looking at me.

"Who's in the bathroom?" I gulped, knowing I was going to be caught sooner or later with sneaking Lilly in our house.

"N-no one I'm just running my shower water so it'll be nice and hot." I lied, but he can't know that right?

_I mean he is my dumb, stupid brother._

"Ok I know I'm dumb and stupid, but I know there's someone in there." He said looking at me in suspicion.

_Shit I'm trapped!_

"Ok just please don't tell dad and I won't tell him how you snuck out one time, to have sex with the lifeguard at the beach." I begged, as he groaned at the fact that I had him cornered.

"Ok whatever…but it's a guy in there huh? Look at my little sis growing up, I'm so proud." He said faking tears as I blushed and scratched at the back of my head.

"Well it's not actually a…" I started to say, before the water stopped and Lilly walked out the bathroom followed by a cloud of mist, before holding up a loose towel around her fit body.

I stared wide eyed at her, enjoying the view of her nice toned legs and her sexy curves showing quite nicely under the white towel, as Jackson gasped.

"You brought a girl home with you?!" I giggled nervously, while walking over towards Lilly and wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her towards me, as she looked at me in confusion.

"Jackson I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lilly."

One minute Lilly was glaring at me probably for not warning her and then the next thing I noticed, Jackson fainted on the floor with a blush coating his cheeks.

"Oops." I smile sheepishly while looking at Lilly, as she looked down at my conscious brother in fright.

Lilly's POV-

"Ok I admit that walking out of the bathroom in just a towel was a little risky, but I don't look that bad do I?" I asked oddly frightened.

"Hell no, you look so sexy I wanna take that towel off right now." Miley smirked at me. "Unfortunately we've got a problem now though." She said, pointing down to her brother.

"Pfst, yeah thanks a lot by the way, why didn't you warn me?" I said in a loud whisper.

"Hey, I had no warning. And now that thud is probably gonna get..."

"Miles, you ok up there?" Her dad suddenly yelled.

"My dad's attention, ugh. Ok, what did I do, what did I do...?" Miley asked me to help her come up with an answer.

"Uh you, you...stubbed your toe." I whispered with a smile. Miley rolled her eyes, but said it anyway.

"Yeah dad, I just stubbed my toe...in the...doorway."

"Oh I'm sorry, well let me know if it hurts any more." He shouted back.

"Thanks dad, I'll be in my room, bye." She said then turned to me. "Quick, grab Jackson."

"Wait, what?"

"Take one arm, I'll take the other and let's drag him into my room. We gotta keep him quiet about this and he will because I have some dirt on him."

I did like she said and I started dragging Miley's brother into her room. "Holy crap, he's heavy. Does he exercise?"

"If you call excessively lifting food into your mouth each meal, then yeah he does." Miley said.

Then we finished entering her room all the way, shut her door, let go of Jackson and sat down on her bed. I spotted a robe hanging by her dresser and grabbed it, putting it on quickly, as Jackson was still out of it. "And a stubbed toe? Really Lilly? That doesn't make a loud thud."

"Well that's all I could think of right on the spot and besides, he bought it didn't he? Which was the point. Thanks for the robe by the way."

"Oh yeah, help yourself." She said to me, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, then we heard some groaning. "Oh crap, I think he's waking up." I said as Miley leaned her head down from her bed a little to look.

"J-Jackson, you ok there?"

"Yeah I think so..." He said and leaned up on an elbow. "What happened?"

"You...fell." She said simply.

"Yeah no shit. But why..." Then he glanced over at me. "You, you're um...Lilly. What are you, why are-"

"Jackson she's just staying here for awhile, because...she's just staying here for awhile."

"Really Miles?" He looked at her with a not buying it expression.

"Yeah, really _Miles_?" I mocked him, using her nickname as well.

"Well you're quick." She said and then sat back up.

"I try." I smiled sarcastically.

She started whispering. "And what am I supposed to do? Tell him?"

"Do you not see that expression? He can tell you're lying and he's gonna get it out of you somehow."

"Yeah you're right." Miley sighed then knelt on the floor next to Jackson. "Ok buddy, you remember the dirt I told you I've got on you, so you won't tell dad about Lilly, right?"

"Actually I forgot. Something about fainting must have made me forget that part." He told us as he scratched his head.

Miley let out a small snort, stifling a laugh. "Ooh that is so unfortunate for you now that Lilly is in the room." Miley smiled at me then looked back at Jackson, who was now glaring at her. "Ok then, if you don't tell dad about this, I won't tell him about how you snuck out one time, to have sex with the lifeguard at the beach. Remember that now?" Miley smirked, as I laughed now.

"Yeah ok, ok I get it, I won't tell dad." Jackson said in defeat, stood up slowly then sat back in Miley's desk chair. Miley sat next to me again, as my laughter died down. "But what is she doing here anyway?" Jackson said, shooting me a small glare.

* * *

**A/N: Review...? Peace!**


End file.
